Sakura Colored Time-Capsule
by takanashi ageha
Summary: Aku menyadarinya. Perasaan berharga yang dinamakan cinta. Hari ini di bawah hujan sakura, aku akan menyatakannya padamu.
_"Untuk diriku yang berumur 25 tahun sekarang, apa kabar?"_

 _"Kau tahu, omong-omong—"_

* * *

 **Sakura Colored Time-Capsule**

 _Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui_

 _Warning : Seperti biasa, ampuni segala kesalahan yang mungkin ada._

* * *

Hujan sakura memenuhi jalanan menuju gedung SMP Kunugigaoka, pukul delapan pagi. Sebentar lagi memasuki bulan Maret.

Asano memandangi gedung sekolahnya sejenak, sembari kakinya terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Jari kanannya menghitung-hitung tanggal.

Sebentar lagi hari kelulusan, sisa waktu hidupnya berada di jenjang SMP tidak akan lama lagi.

"Pagi, Asano-kun!"

 _Waktu tiga tahun yang mulai memendek, dan Asano mengenal cinta._

Asano menoleh ke belakang, ke arah darimana asal suara itu berada, hanya untuk menemukan temannya yang sudah ia kenal semenjak hari pertama masuk SMP. Sudah berkali-kali ia bertemu pandang dengannya dan rasa itu tidak kunjung hilang.

Teman? Maksudnya cinta, mungkin.

Karena mana mungkin hatinya menari-nari sekarang kalau dia hanya sekadar teman?

 _Mana mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta, seperti bukan dirimu saja, Gakushuu._

"Pa-pagi, Ren."

Tidak, Asano tidak ingin mengetahuinya, tidak ingin menerima fakta dibalik gejala-gejala yang dialami dirinya.

Tutupi matamu, tutupi telingamu, berpura-pura seakan dirimu masih sepolos anak kecil yang belum mengerti cinta.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Kenapa mukanya dibuang begitu?" Sakakibara menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Asano, memeriksa ada yang salah.

"Jangan lihat mukaku, jelek," Asano mencubit pipi Sakakibara dengan keras. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi mukamu merah, Asano-kun. Jangan-jangan kau flu, ya?"

 _Ketahuan._

"A-apa sih?! Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa! Sana pergi!" tangan Asano refleks mendorong Sakakibara, lalu pergi berlari meninggalkannya.

Meskipun terkadang, ada penyesalan didalam hatinya.

 _Kalau aku jatuh cinta, aku akan menjadi semakin bodoh dan lemah karena nantinya aku terbiasa mengandalkan orang lain._

Sambil tetap berpura-pura, semakin banyak kebohongan yang diucapkannya.

* * *

Dikelas, samar-samar terdengar bisik-bisik beberapa anak-anak kelas 3-A, diantaranya juga ada tiga anak _virtuosos_ yang ikut nimbrung.

"Asano dan Sakakibara kenapa? Bertengkar?"

"Entahlah, sejak tadi pagi tidak terlihat bicara sama sekali."

"Tumben, tidak biasanya."

"Biasanya kan mereka kemana-mana selalu bareng—"

Saat itu juga, Asano memasuki kelas.

Sekelas langsung terkejut menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh ke arah Asano sejenak.

"Oh, iyaa! Seo, waktu itu kemana ya kita yang bareng-bareng waktu itu? Kita pergi sama Araki juga kan? Aduh, aku lupa, hahaha!" Koyama langsung menimpali dengan improvisasi agar Asano tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Loh, Koyama kok curang nggak ngajak-ngajak kita?!"

Asano menempati bangkunya dengan diam, tanpa ada niatan untuk ikutan nimbrung dengan percakapan asyik teman-teman sekelasnya sedikitpun.

Sementara semua mata dibelakangnya melihat tindakan Asano yang terkesan tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali.

* * *

"Sip! Jadi rencana kita sudah _fix_ ya!" Araki menggebrak meja guru tiga kali, tanda keputusannya sudah sah, sementara beberapa anak perempuan lainnya sibuk menghiasi papan tulis dengan rencana mereka lengkap dengan gambar.

Asano memperhatikan papan tulis. Kelasnya sedang mengadakan rencana untuk meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di hari kelulusan. Bukan rencana yang _antimainstream_ , hanya sesuatu yang biasa seperti mengubur kapsul waktu di halaman sekolah.

"Semuanya membawa hal-hal yang penting! Apalah, benda kesayangan, surat, apapun itu yang kelihatannya berharga!"

 _Berharga?_ Asano menoleh ke arah dimana Sakakibara duduk.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dibawanya? Apakah sesuatu yang penting untuknya?

Dibanding itu, Asano kemudian memilih untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

 _Sesuatu yang penting..._

Sesuatu yang selalu disembunyikannya dalam-dalam didalam hatinya sendiri, semakin hari semakin dalam. Suatu penyesalan yang tidak akan pernah bisa disampaikan padanya kapanpun itu.

"Asano-kun, belum pulang?" suara Sakakibara memecahkan pikiran Asano.

 _Kurasa hanya dengan bertemu pandang saja setiap hari aku sudah cukup senang. Meskipun itu hanyalah sesaat._

"...Belum," jawabnya sambil sibuk membereskan isi tasnya.

"Astaga, Asano-kun, sudah mau lulus dan kau masih saja membawa buku pelajaran? Padahal kita sudah tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar lagi, lho."

"Tidak ada kata berhenti untuk belajar."

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti," Sakakibara tertawa.

"Oh, ya, mau pulang bareng?"

* * *

" _Game center_? Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Sebentar saja, Asano-kun, kau kan jarang-jarang mampir untuk bermain sebentar."

"Memangnya apa yang menarik?"

"Taiko? Kau suka _rhythm game_? Ini bisa main berdua, lho." Sakakibara merogoh kantung celananya, mencari-cari koin.

"Aku cukup jago bermain ini, kurasa kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Asano-kun," senyumnya kemudian berubah menyeringai.

"Oh? Kau menantangku? Boleh, kuterima tantanganmu itu."

* * *

"Ternyata ini mudah, ayo kita mainkan satu lagu lagi," Asano tersenyum puas dengan hasil _perfect score_ nya.

"Wah, tapi sepertinya aku sudah bosan dengan ini, lebih baik kita ganti _game_ saja."

"Kau bosan atau kau takut kalah lagi?"

"Sial, Asano-kun! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapatkan _perfect score_ di lagu itu? Padahal itu sulit sekali mengikuti ritmenya," Sakakibara berbalik badan. "Aku mau lihat-lihat _gacha_ dulu, kau mau ikut?"

Asano kemudian mengangguk, lalu mengekor Sakakibara dari belakang, sambil matanya sibuk berputar melihat-lihat anak lain yang bermain.

"Oh, ada gantungan ponsel. Ini lucu," Sakakibara berjongkok, melihat katalog yang tertempel dimesin _gacha_. "Biar kubelikan untukmu."

"Hah? Tidak usah, Ren! Aku tidak butuh gantungan ponsel!"

"Biar ponselmu semakin berwarna dengan gantungan, Asano-kun, kan jadi lebih modis. Anggap saja ini juga permintaan maafku karena aku telah membuatmu marah waktu itu."

Asano terdiam.

"Yah, sesukamu sajalah."

Sakakibara kemudian memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin _gacha_ , kemudian memutarnya.

"Nih, buka sendiri," tangannya menyodorkan bola plastik berwarna merah.

Asano membukanya, menemukan gantungan ponsel berbentuk bola basket didalamnya.

"Ini bagus." tangannya mengangkat gantungan itu.

"Bagus kan? Tangan hoki ini selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu," Sakakibara tertawa, kemudian memasukkan koin kembali ke dalam mesin _gacha_. "Aku juga harus mencobanya."

"...Warnanya merah juga," Asano memandangi bola plastik yang keluar.

"Iya, mungkin aku juga mendapatkan yang sama," tangannya kemudian membuka bola plastik yang didapatkannya.

"Nih, kita kembaran barang," Sakakibara menyodorkan gantungan ponsel miliknya ke hadapan pandangan Asano.

"...Kita seperti anak SD saja yang main kembar-kembaran barang."

"Biar saja, lagipula bagus kan kalau kita bawa ini waktu upacara kelulusan," Sakakibara tersenyum puas.

"Katanya, dua orang yang membawa barang yang sama saat upacara kelulusan nasibnya akan menjadi baik."

 _Membawa barang yang sama saat upacara kelulusan?_

Asano sejenak memandangi ponselnya yang sekarang dihiasi dengan gantungan bola basket. Jarang-jarang dirinya mendapatkan sesuatu dari Sakakibara, apalagi sampai kembaran begini. Perasaan senang seketika memenuhi hatinya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sakakibara juga merasakan hal yang sama untuknya?

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu hanya imajinasimu saja, kau hanya lelah, kau jadi sebegitu terobsesinya dengan cinta._

Asano membenamkan wajahnya dibalik bantal. Tidak, dirinya masih belum ingin menerima kenyataan tentang dirinya yang jatuh cinta. Penasaran, akan tetapi Asano tidak akan bisa melangkah lebih maju kalau membiarkan dirinya bergantung pada orang lain.

 _Bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran di hari terakhir, adalah perasaanku untukmu._

* * *

Asano meremas kertas itu kembali, kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah didekatnya yang sudah terbilang tidak akan cukup lagi untuk sekadar satu gumpalan kertas saja. Tangannya kemudian mengambil satu kertas lagi, pulpen digerakkan kembali. Asano baru menyadari sesulit inilah menulis surat cinta.

 _Aku ingin berhenti, tapi aku tetap ingin menulisnya._

Tangannya terus bergerak. Berkali-kali Asano menulisnya ulang, menulis tentang perasaan berharga yang baru disadarinya.

Karena kalau dirinya terus-terusan membohongi dirinya sendiri, hanya akan ada penyesalan yang tinggal didalam hatinya.

Kalau begitu, tak masalah kan kalau sekarang dirinya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya?

"Selesai!" Asano meletakkan pulpennya ke atas meja. Tangannya kemudian mengangkat suratnya, membaca apa yang ditulisnya kembali.

"Su-sungguh ajaib, seorang Asano Gakushuu bisa menulis surat cinta seperti ini," Asano tertawa kering, rasanya mungkin saat kuliah nantinya ia akan merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri semasa SMP sampai-sampai kembali ke masa lalu pun akan dilakukannya demi menghajar dirinya yang sangat memalukan waktu itu.

Asano melipat kertasnya rapi-rapi, kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop.

* * *

"Pagi, Asano-kun! Tumben kau terlambat," teman-teman sekelasnya memanggil Asano dari halaman sekolah.

Hari terakhir dimana Asano akan melalui jalan menuju gedung SMP Kunugigaoka.

Tangan Asano sudah memegang dua surat. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan dimana rencana kapsul waktu oleh kelasnya akan dilaksanakan, dan hari ini juga, adalah hari dimana Asano akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Segala memori tentang dirinya dan Sakakibara mulai bermunculan satu persatu didalam benaknya. Asano memandangi surat yang telah dibuatnya.

 _"Kurasa pernyataan cinta seperti ini tidak terlalu sulit untukku."_

"Semuanya sudah memasukkan barangnya masing-masing, lho," Sakakibara menepuk pundak Asano dari belakang. "Kau membawa apa? Surat?"

Tangan Asano refleks menyembunyikan suratnya. "Be-begitulah." Sungguh, dirinya merasa gugup seketika. Bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikannya?

"Harusnya aku juga membawa surat, ya, aku malah membawa barang lainnya yang tidak jelas," Sakakibara tertawa. Asano memegang kedua suratnya lebih keras lagi.

"R-Ren!"

 _Aku mempercayakan seluruh perasaanku didalam surat ini._

 _"_ Ya?"

Asano kaku. Rasanya meskipun suhunya dingin, peluh bercucuran begitu deras, mulutnya terasa kehilangan kata-kata, jantungnya berdebar cepat tidak ada hentinya.

"A-aku–"

 _Untuk diriku di masa yang akan datang, ketika saatnya diriku serius,_

"Kenapa?"

 _Hari ini dibawah hujan sakura,_

 _"_ Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, se-sepulang nanti a-ayo kita mampir bareng teman-teman lainnya."

 _Aku mengatakan kebohongan sekali lagi,_

 _"_ Oh, ayo saja," Sakakibara tersenyum.

"Aku mau menaruh ini sebentar, sampai nanti!"

 _Dan aku tertawa._

* * *

Asano menemukan kedua suratnya yang masih terlihat rapi di dalam kapsul waktu.

"Astaga, diriku pernah menulis hal seperti ini," Asano tertawa melihat surat cinta yang pernah ditulisnya sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Asano-kun, kau sudah mengambilnya?" sebuah suara yang memanggilnya muncul dari belakang. "Lihat, albumku masih selamat sentosa di dalam kapsul waktu ini."

"Ren," Asano menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakakibara.

 _Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu semenjak hari itu,_

 _Kurasa sekarang aku dapat menyatakan perasaanku padamu._

 **End**

* * *

 **Coretan Author :**

 **YHAAA SUDAH LAMA AGE TIDAK NONGOL DI FFN LAGI, HAI KALIAN! #siapaloe**

 **Kali ini mempersembahkan RenAsa untuk kalian semua yang butuh asupan (?) terinspirasi dari lagunya Vocaloid GUMI - Sakura Colored Time-Capsule #dengerinjugaya #diasekalianpromosi**

 **Mumpung waktunya pas lagi masa-masa mendekati kelulusan, daku akhirnya menulis fic ini #sebenernyadiaakhirbulaniniukk #dianggakbelajarmalahnulisfic**

 **Sepertinya fic ini tidak ada seluk-beluk yang menarik untuk diceritakan, dan untungnya tidak ada curhatan tidak penting yang ikut merusuhi coretan author (?)**

 **Review dari kalian sangat membantuku banget sekali :3**

 **Terimakasih kembali!**

 **-t.a**


End file.
